Fulham F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Craven Cottage | capacity = 25,700 | owner = Shahid Khan | chairman = | manager = Kit Symons | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2013-14 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 19th/20 | current = 2014-15 season | website = http://www.fulhamfc.com/ | firstgame = | largestwin = 12-0 v Wellingborough Town (h) (28 Jan 1905) | worstdefeat = 0-10 v Liverpool (a) (23 Sept 1986) | topscorer = Gordon Davies (178) | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Fulham Football Club is an English professional football club based in Fulham, in the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham. Founded in 1879, the club play in the Championship, their first since it became known as that. Fulham is the oldest professional football team in London. The club has spent twenty-four seasons in English football's top division, the majority of that in two spells during the 1960s and 2000s. The latter spell was associated with chairman Mohamed Al-Fayed, after the club had climbed up from League Two (then Division Three) in the 1990s. They have never won a major honour, though have reached two major finals. In 1975, as a Second Division team, they contested the FA Cup final for the only time in their history, losing 2–0 to West Ham United. In 2010, Fulham reached the Europa League final, which they contested with Atlético Madrid in Hamburg, losing 2–1 after extra time. The club has produced many British greats including Johnny Haynes, George Cohen, Bobby Robson, Rodney Marsh and Alan Mullery. They play at Craven Cottage, a ground on the banks of the River Thames in Fulham which has been their home since 1896. The club's training ground is located near Motspur Park, where Fulham's Academy is also situated. =Current squad= (on loan from Bayer Leverkusen) (on loan from Man City) Out on loan (at Bristol Rovers until 25 Jan 2015) (at FC Copenhagen until end of season) (at Olympiakos until end of season) (at Blackburn until end of season) (at Barnsley until 5 Jan 2015) (at Yeovil Town until 31 Jan 2015) (at Barnsley until 1 Jan 2015) (at Monaco until end of season) =Staff= Board Coaching staff Medical staff =Club alumni= Former players Former managers =Honours= Domestic league *'Second Division (1892-1992) / First Division (1992-2004) / Championship (2004-present)' **''Champions'' (2): 1948-49, 2000-01 **''Runners-up'' (1): 1958-59 *'Third Division (1920-1992) / Second Division (1992-2004) / League One (2004-present)' **''Champions'' (2): 1931-32, 1998-99 **''Runners-up'' (1): 1970-71 *'Fourth Division (1958-1992) / Third Division (1992-2004) / League Two (2004-present)' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1996-97 *'Southern League Division One' **''Champions'' (2): 1905-06, 1906-07 *'Southern League Division Two' **''Champions'' (2): 1901-02, 1902-03 **''Runners-up'' (1): 1899-00 *'London League Division Two' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1897-98 Domestic cup *'FA Cup' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1974-75 European competition *'Europa League' **''Runners-up'' (1): 2009-10 *'Intertoto Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 2002 Other competitions *'West London Association Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1887 **''Runners-up'' (1): 1888 *'West London Observer Challenge Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1890-91 **''Runners-up'' (2): 1891-92, 1892-93 *'West London League' **''Winners'' (2): 1892-93, 1893-94 *'London Challenge Cup' **''Winners'' (1): 1909 **''Runners-up'' (1): 1910 *'Anglo-Scottish Cup' **''Runners-up'' (1): 1975 =Statistics and records= Attendance Transfers Record results and performances Club league highs and lows Club goal records External links and references